Along with the recent aging of society, elderly persons living alone have been increasing. In order to prevent the social isolation of those persons, many apparatuses and services for communication between the elderly persons and their families are provided.
However, the elderly persons have difficulty in handling devices and cannot send messages with ease in some cases. Further, their families as the other party of the communication have difficulty in voluntarily taking time for the communication, and thus miss the opportunity to send messages in some cases. For those reasons, a situation difficult to continue communication between both sides has occurred.
In this regard, for example, many techniques aimed at enabling the elderly person side to easily issue a message have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the invention in which, when a talking voice is input, voice data reaches the other party by e-mail. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses the invention in which life information is accumulated while one has a regular life, and his/her family can access that information at any time. Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 discloses the invention in which an operator remotely operates a device instead of a user and supports report of the current situation to a specified destination. Moreover, Patent Literature 4 discloses the invention to automatically create a reply message in accordance with a sender or content of a received message and send back a reply, to maintain the motivation of the sender of the message.